Grimmichi Possible oneshot
by KaishaBlue00
Summary: Yeah, terrible summary isn't even a summary at all. xD The story sucks in my opinion. xD Sorry I couldn't post on Grimmichi day. ;w; Might make it into a two-shot but It's complete for now xD


A/N: Okay, It has been such a long time! I am sooo sorry about that! I've been dealing with a whole bunch of stuff and let's just say that everything's getting better now! :D YEY!

Uhh, I have no clue what to name the But this time, I think I'm gonna give it a go at some GrimmIchi. It should be on T possibly, if it fits into M or something, please tell me! I am a horrible writer (So I believe). So umm yeah… /shot

Ichigo's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. If I did… well, It'd be a yaoi heaven, like if any of you others out there owned it. xD OOCness o3o

I look at the clock. _Fifteen seconds,_ I think to myself. Fifteen seconds until Spring Break. Seven days of freedom! I pack my bag as quickly as I can. *BRINNNG* That's the bell. I swear, I've never run faster in my whole life than that second right there. I'm out the door before everyone even knows what the heck's going on. I don't have to stop at my locker like the majority of the people do. You see, I keep all my stuff in my bag; which I bring with me to every class.

*Thirty Minutes later*

I'm sitting in my room, turning my rollie chair around and around. I'm so bored. All of a sudden my dad barges in my room, trying to attack me. I easily dodge it, like I always do. "What the hay, Goat-face?" I kick him in the groin. He falls onto the floor, "I taught you well, Ichi." He's so out of breath. "I gotta leave now. Cya later, goat-face." I grab my jacket, phone, headphones, mp3, and walk out the door. I notice that it's gotten quite dark for only being an hour at max after school. "It's gonna rain." I can smell it in the air. I don't mind the rain though, it gives me time to relax. I start walking to the bridge. No one goes there, ever. It's the perfect place to just not do anything, really.

*Sometime after he's arrived at the bridge cause I don't wanna go in too much detail oTL*

It started pouring five minutes before I got here. I'm so flipping drenched it's not even funny! My Orange hair is sticking to my head. Blegh! I look around and notice that the other side of the bridge is Fenced in. "That's weird…" Really, it is. I don't even hear the footsteps of a stranger behind me. "Hey Strawberry~ Does this rag smell like Chloroform to you?" (A/n: I used that like earlier, minus the Strawberry, had to mention it xD) I recognize that voice. I can't look at him, cause the moment I smell the chloroform, I'm out. Pathetic, right?

*Sometime after he was drugged but is still under the bridge, this time both sides are fenced off*

I can feel a warm sensation on my well… private areas. Dafuq? It feels good though. So, I moan. Embarrassing. I can't take it anymore. So, I "released". The person swallows it all. I can feel it. I'm panting. He chuckles. "Mmm~ Didn't know you could make those noises, Strawberry~" His voice is absolute sex. Wait, I know that voice. I snap my eyes open and sit up. There, right in front of me, is my enemy, Grimmjow. "What the Frick, Grimmjow?!" I'm blushing so hard right now. My enemy just gave me a blowjob. Wait. My enemy just gave me a blowjob? "Relax, Strawberry, I saw that you had a little 'problem', so I helped you fix it." His signature smirk/grin is in place. Wider than ever, I might add. "So, since I helped you out, mind returning the favor?" I look down to see the bulge in his pants. _Ohhhh my god. Ohhh noooo. This isn't happening._ My mind is screaming at me to run away but uhh… my body.. is currently pulling his pants down… so it reveals… *cough* ya'know… o/o

Some more time passes and I'm deep-throating him. Huh, didn't know I didn't have a gag-reflex. He's making so many moaning sounds, much like I was, but his are deeper. And so much sexier. I start looking at him. Like, really looking at him, he has the body and the voice of sex. I trail upwards to his eyes. I see Ice blue eyes staring at me. Then, I notice his smirk. Fuuudge. He climaxes right at that moment. I swallow it up of course. Don't want to be miscourteous. If that's even a word.

He's telling me to lay on my back. I do as he says while he pulls my pants and boxers off. He prepares me. It feels so weird. He's kissing me so passionately. He's searching for something, All of a sudden, I see stars. "Th-there! Again!" His smirk gets wider, if that's even possible. The pleasure stops, and I whimper at the loss. I feel him start to enter me. It hurts. He must see the discomfort in my face, cause he French-kisses me so passionately to distract me. It works.

He's stroking me off as I'm screaming his name as I'm climaxing. A few more thrusts and he climaxes as well. He slides out and falls next to me. "Damn, didn't know you were that good Strawberry."

"It's Ichigo." He looks at me, confused. I sigh, "You can call me Ichigo, Strawberry seems to girly." He chuckles at this. "Okay, I won't call you strawberry, Ichi.~" I'm about to yell at him when he pulls me into an embrace and kisses me both passionately and deeply. Suddenly, I'm really tired. So, I fall asleep. The last thing I remember is him saying, "Mine."

He holds me even tighter.

oTL I fail. If I have any grammatical errors please do tell me. If you want more of this, please review. If you find anything that's not right with the categories, please please tell me. ;n;

Hope you all enjoyed! |D /shot


End file.
